Father Grigori
Father Grigori is a character that appears in SMOD: Redux, an old priest that is the only known survivor of Ravenholm. He assists Gordon Freeman throughout his trek in Ravenholm, escorting him through the infested town and out through the mines safely. Plot Father Grigori is a persumably insane, albeit friendly man that appears to be the only survivor in Ravenholm. He first appears in 'We Don't Go to Ravenholm...', ranting and laughing from afar while gunshots are heard. He later shows himself to Gordon, kicking through a door and gunning down the Zombies across the town, before introducing himself to Gordon, claiming he will keep an eye on him. He later appears inside a broken rooftop, congratulating Gordon for making it so far through in Ravenholm, and allowing Gordon to make free use of his traps, provided he didn't fall into them himself. He then guns down a Fast Headcrab that was attempting to sneak up from behind, and requests Gordon to move further onwards. Not long after, he makes another brief appearance by blasting a Zombie through a window that Gordon was next to, apologizing for nearly gunning him down, before saying that his bullets are the least of Gordon's concerns. He then appears later on, standing on a balcony and greeting his 'brother', pleased to see Gordon's success thus far. He tosses Gordon his shotgun, and requests Gordon to move to the church, as a horde of Zombies begins to appear. Later on in another heavily Zombie-infested portion of the town, Grigori makes another appearance by gunning down more of the Zombies with his rifle, requesting Gordon to continue moving on to the church. Upon Gordon's arrival at the church, Grigori sends over a cart for him to ride in, bringing the two face-to-face at last. Grigori realizes that Gordon likely has little wish to remain in Ravenholm, and decides to show him to the mines. The two fight through a large graveyard infested with Zombies, until they reach the mines, blocked by a gate. Grigori stays behind to hold the gate open for Gordon, and closes it after Gordon passes through. Grigori pledges farewell to his friend, telling him to 'look to his own salvation' before cackling madly and running back to fight off more Zombies, creating an inferno from the nearby gas cans, and disappearing into the flames. Grigori later makes his final appearance in 'Highway 17', revealed to have survived his battle, and is found running alongside a small squad of Rebels, armed with a Grease Gun. He assists the Rebels in a battle against a large team of Combine Soldiers, and can die here if he isn't assisted. If he survives, he will accompany Gordon as long as he can, but otherwise does not appear again. Gameplay In gameplay, Grigori has quite a unique AI; Grigori always fires his weapons in full-auto, unlike other NPCs who generally fire in bursts, and he always aims for the head of his enemies. In addition, he seems to prefer staying at medium ranges, as he seems to have problems fighting and/or acting when up close to targets. This can be seen while fighting alongside him in Ravenholm, as well as when he later appears in 'Highway 17'. In Ravenholm, he is armed with his Annabelle rifle, which does a rather remarkable amount of damage with each headshot and is quite accurate, but is quite slow, and only loads two bullets at once. In 'Highway 17', he replaces Annabelle with a Grease Gun, considerably increasing his DPS, though his accuracy seems to have dropped.Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:NPCs